


【遊戲王】【十遊】Future⇔Foretime

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: ．總而言之是近未來世界觀．近未來戰爭與打牌世界揉在一起的設定．大家的時間線都是亂的．平行世界有．OOC…...我努力控制下OOC程度（（





	1. PARALLEL

倒塌的建物帶起了飛灰，遮蔽了天空，隱去了黃昏時分僅有的殘照。

紅黑交錯的長靴踏過了早已佈滿沙塵的石磚道，傾斜的燈柱癲狂的閃爍著紅綠的燈光，碎石瓦礫下傳來微弱的，幾不可聞的呼吸聲與呼救聲。

一隻圓潤的與背景難以契合的班貓停在方才倒塌的碎石前，回頭看著他的主人。

「喵～嗚。」

「怎麼了法老王.....有生還者？」在破敗的都市中穿著亮眼緋紅的青年將卡片放上決鬥盤召喚出粘土俠搬運龐大的石塊，不久，在灰黑的色彩中顯露出了些許膚色，底下壓傷而扭曲的手臂在接觸到空氣後冒出了鮮紅色的血液蓋過在那之下的陳舊暗紅。

「這裡是代號Decade，呼叫PR-03，在沙特蘭茲市發現疑似時空錯位者的生還者.....不，等等。」青年的回報在看到粘土俠挖出傷者並放置在臨時擔架上後中斷，雖難以察覺，身體卻是開始輕微的顫抖起來。

「Planetary在嗎？不在的話麻煩轉告 —— 」

青年深吸了口氣，盡可能的隱藏住內心的顫動。

「Decade的平行時空錯位者，出現了。」

「並且，請求醫療就護支援，對方的傷勢極為嚴重，不建議移動處理。」

粘土俠早已在召喚時限下消失，留下的是與青年長相、服裝都極為相似的少年，在擔架上青青的呼吸著。

「怎麼出現了呢.....另一個遊城十代。」十代心情複雜的抓回開始四處亂竄的法老王，拿出隨身的急救工具幫少年止血包紮。

「我可是，一點都不想在這個世界看到另一個自己啊。」

  
  


「十代前輩？在嗎？」緊閉的房門內光線昏暗，十代在床上滾了幾圈，隨後又抓起棉被蓋住整個身體。

「十代前輩？」門鎖旁的對講機中的聲音停頓了下「再不開門的話，我也不阻止想進來的人了。」

床上的棉被條探出了一支手臂抓起了一旁的手機，播通了門外之人的號碼。

等待一陣鈴響後得到了回應。

「所以，是誰要找我，遊星？」十代的聲音還是帶著強烈的睏意，棉被裡發出的聲音帶著強烈的殘響與悶聲。

「前輩帶回來的十代君......是這樣稱呼吧？」

「等等？小十代來找我了？」急忙的到門前開了門，少了遊星的阻止，一開門便得到來自少年十代的撲抱。

以及往赤腳上撞來的輪子。

「終於！找到你了！」少年十代興奮的拿著手上的決鬥盤「你是未來的我嗎？還是其他世界的我？總之很厲害對吧？」

「可以來一場決鬥嗎？」

十代推開了令他動彈不得的少年十代，拯救了已經發出疼痛麻痺訊號的腳，指著他另一支還吊著繃帶的手臂與身下的輪椅。

「你這手臂跟腳要怎麼打，決鬥盤是用不了的。」然後，興致勃勃的推著少年十代往決鬥室走去「不過沒有決鬥盤沒關係，我們打最傳統的決鬥室吧！」

「我也很期待其他世界的我的實力啊！」

接著，在下一刻，兩人的肩膀都被帶著棕色手套的手抓住了。

「兩位，都還沒梳洗的人在說什麼。」遊星看著頂著剛起床的雜亂髮型，仍然穿著運動服的十代與同樣一頭亂髮，穿著睡衣就操控輪椅跑來的少年十代。

兩人在鈷藍色雙眼的凝視下莫名的感到強烈的壓力。

「我回去梳洗。」十代率先的回到自己房間打理好自己的外表。

「那我也先回去......欸？」少年十代剛移動了三公尺左右就被遊星抓住了把手。

「走錯方向了，這邊。」遊星把輪椅往相反地通道推著，「已經來了一週了，還沒熟悉嗎？」

「因為一直都在病房，所以沒機會熟悉。」少年十代抓緊了手上的決鬥盤，「而且來到這裡後就沒有跟人決鬥了，好期待跟這個世界的我決鬥。」

遊星看著少年十代充滿著期待的眼神，勾起了笑容後又回歸到面無表情。

皮鞋的腳步聲與輪椅的嘎吱聲在清晨無人的的走廊上迴盪著。


	2. TIME

因長期在手套包覆下而顯得蒼白的雙手在鍵盤上躍動著，淺藍色的文字隨著敲擊聲在半透明的螢幕上落下相異於此時空的思緒構成的文字。

至少，對於這個「時空」的人們是難以解讀的。

 

「遊星？還有事情要忙嗎？」研究室內對講機的螢幕閃爍了之後開啟，顯現出門外的景象，暖棕色的眼睛面對螢幕眨了下，詢問著房內的黑髮青年。

「差不多了，再處理下這部份的程序。」沒有回頭，只有順手開啟了門鎖，銀色的鐵門向右拉開，十代踏入了充滿機械與線路的研究室，小心的避開地上的電線，好奇的觀察著遊星的的工作。

片刻，結束Debug的檢查按下Enter與儲存後，遊星轉過頭看著十代。

「......硝煙味？前輩你又去戰區了？」略微皺眉的檢查著十代身上有沒有傷口，而十代臉上的笑容卻是十分燦爛。

「不不，只是去了圖阿雷格找了遊戲前輩。」十代的興奮的情緒彷彿透過聲音傳遞到了整個空間，「是遊戲前輩啊，沒想到他也來到這個時代了。」

遊星思索了一陣後脫下十代身上的外套放到一旁，果不其然的發現裏衣上的血跡。

「這是什麼？」

「啊哈哈......」

「請前輩別打模糊杖。」遊星專注的看著十代的雙眼，暖棕色的雙眼在鈷藍色一心一意的注視下往一旁撇去。

「圖阿雷格不是戰區吧？前輩你在與小十代前輩決鬥後除了圖阿雷格還去了哪裡？」

「......送小十代回去時空錯位者協助部的醫療司後繞去圖阿雷格找前輩，回程為了抄近路去了四境的時空通道走回恰圖蘭加，不過在四境遇到激進派的革命者啦。」不知不覺中，說話的速度隨著凝視帶來的壓力加快了些許。

「不過都解決掉了，都是擊昏後送回他們的本部了，沒有傷到人喔放心。」

「......你的意思是前輩你還闖入了四境的革命軍本部？哪一支？」

「這次是除錯者啦，所以沒有下重手喔。」

遊星一臉痛苦的揉著眉頭，喪失了繼續與十代對話的動力。

「遊星？怎麼了？」十代疑惑的看著恢復狀態後已經在電腦前聯繫其他人的遊星。

「如果前輩確定是擊昏除錯者的話，那我們技術部該備戰了。」

 

「不用，放心。」十代繞到遊星身側戳著他皺在一起的眉頭，「臨走前把他們的電腦跟載具都損毀的差不多了，短時間內攻不進我們的系統的。」

「前輩你到底做了什麼？」

「噢，就順便到四境清理下最近戰術指揮部探查到最近可能會發動攻擊的革命軍，先毀掉硬體部分拖延時間。」十代穿回被遊星脫掉的外套，在空置待客桌上擦試著自己愛用的槍。

「畢竟小十代才剛來到這個時空，可不想太早讓他看到我們這些大人們鬥爭出的世界。」

 

「是指小十代前輩身上那種如同太陽的光嗎？」遊星回想著如同太陽般照耀著周圍的天真感，彷彿在一旁就有著充滿動力的治癒氛圍著實令人難忘。

「嗯，差不多。看來小十代的成長經歷比我少了很多，不過也好。」十代回想起早上與小十代的決鬥，充滿活力的感覺確實讓人回想起最初決鬥的愉快感。

 

「我只是覺得這個時空的我已經如此病態，能看到其他時空的我如此的『正常』何嘗不是種救贖？」十代俐落的拆解著愛用的VKS「排氣者」，擦拭、上油，一切的動作在流暢的動作與白皙而修長的手指交織成的演出下顯得炫目而耀眼。

耀眼的令人不禁耽溺下去，如同在初次跨越時空的見面就已經心生好感的前輩在相處下沈醉的越來越深......不，該回神了。

但願十代前輩未曾察覺這份迷戀，在這個因時空錯位產生的異常情感。

 

「前輩十分正常，不過，來自其他時空的十代前輩確實很可愛。」不可否認少年十代如同太陽般吸引著人們的注意，這個混亂時代中難能可貴的天真博得了許多機關內錯位者的好感。

 

「對吧，真的很難得能看到曾經人見人愛的我。」喀嚓一聲，排氣者重新回歸到原本的模樣，放回在腰上的槍套內，臉上的神色彷彿在緬懷著過去曾經的輝煌......？

「......前輩，還是收斂點吧。」遊星嘆了口氣。

「欸～遊星你生氣了。」

「沒有，只是都是成年人了，還是顧下形象吧。」

方才沒來由的好感與心疼應該只是十代前輩在正經狀態帶來的錯覺吧，大概。

遊星如此的想著。


	3. CONFLICT

輪胎的急煞車聲摩擦著地面，形成了一道道的車胎刮痕與刺耳的刮擦聲。

「十代哥！」剛從步出醫療室完成檢查的十代甫一踏出門就被來自小十代操縱成人形自走砲的輪椅正面衝撞，「十代哥今天去地面上看過了嗎？」

「沒......小十代你精神真好啊。」忍著鈍痛把小十代推開，十代覺得方才包紮好的傷口又要出血了。

估計讓遊星看到又是一陣碎念，必須保密。十代發自內心的想著。

「今天復健已經可以走了，所以很快就可以跟十代哥好好決鬥了！」小十代抓著手中的決鬥盤興致勃勃的對十代說道，「然後啊，在地面上的監控好像有拍到另一個我喔。」

「先好好治療好在說，決鬥者可以用決鬥者之魂自行痊癒畢竟是傳說中的玄學......不過你說地面上有拍到另一個我們？」略微瞇起眼，深思著曾經的自己到底做過些什麼，「有什麼特徵嗎？」

「跟十代哥不太像，看外表的話比較接近我，穿著非常顯眼的黑色盔甲。」小十代回憶著在監控室中看到的特徵，「還有，金色眼睛？」

「那我大概知道是誰了。」十代握著小十代的輪椅扶手往前推著，「小十願意陪我上去看看嗎？」

「沒問題！」小十代的眼中滿溢著充滿期待的光，「想上去很久了，都還沒看到這個時代長什麼樣子呢！」

「那可能要讓你失望了，不過我們先去找遊星吧。」

「遊星？為什麼？」

「算是......安全保護措施？」十代的腳步聲迴盪在走廊上，兩人的對話跳躍著，抓不到邏輯卻又充滿著笑意。

 

「遊──星──！」十代在按下對講機後對著仍在專注於工作的遊星喊著。

「我想要上去，跟小十代一起喔。」在說完這句後十代作狀要推走小十代往通往地面的通道前進，接著，控制室的大門開啟，帶著些許怒意的遊星看著兩位前輩。

「兩位傷患在說什麼，不行。」

「這次有正當理由，小十代發現了另一個我們了。」

「所以不能去。」遊星嘆了口氣，打開手上的投影儀調出了稍早的監控錄影，「這個平行世界的前輩太過異常也太過危險，正是如此才不適合。」

「那句話怎麼說來著......解鈴還須繫鈴人？」十代暖棕色的雙眼眨了下，「恰好這也是我經歷過的時期，所以大概知道這個我會想什麼。」

「那也沒必要帶小十代前輩過去。」

「不不，小十代才是重點，或是說鑰匙。」在一旁聆聽兩人對話的小十代疑惑的看著十代，疑問的神色似乎難以理解目前的對話內容。

「我是重點？」

「對。」十代揉著小十代的頭髮，得到了頂撞回來的反抗。

「既然前輩這麼說了，那只好准許了吧。」遊星回到控制室內拿出了自己慣用的UAV（無人飛行載具）遞給了十代。

「准許外出，但是務必帶著它。」遊星無奈的看著十代道謝的接過後便興致勃勃推著小十代的背影，回到控制室，開啟UAV上設置的監控投影看顧著兩位前輩。

「可是，十代前輩到底是經歷過什麼才會有那種狀態......」思及監控中冷冽的神情與無需武器作為媒介就召喚出精靈的十代前輩，遊星仍是有著化不開的擔憂。

 

「找到了！」一來到地面，十代像是預料到似的看著凝視著地表出口建物的自己。

「不過真是令人意外，這個時期的我真有平行時空是一直存在啊。」十代護在小十代與遊星的投影身前，握緊了手上的VKS，步槍的的保險早已扳開，蓄勢待發。

「那時的我自稱什麼來著......霸王？」十代回想著當年年輕氣盛幫自己取的稱號，「按照我的個性來說十之八九稱號沒變過吧。」

「......」沒有回應，霸王旋開了決鬥盤後召喚出E-HERO 地獄小鬼，尖銳的惡魔外表下溢散著黑氣，張揚的手爪隨時準備對十代一行展開攻擊。

「小十代你先退後，先到遊星的防護圈內，不要出來。」十代對小十代低語著，左手臂上的決鬥盤響起了展開的機械音，右手對遊星的投影打著手勢，暖棕色的雙眼凝視著霸王十代冷漠的金眸。

『小十代前輩，請退後到這個範圍內。」遊星在控制室內看到十代的指令後對小十代的耳機內提醒著，雙手在鍵盤上游移，將跟在投影旁的UAV調整成了攻擊模式。

「好的，不過不需要我協助嗎？」小十代疑惑的回應著遊星。

『十代前輩似乎有需要小前輩您協助的地方，麻煩靜候了。』

「需要我協助？兩個我都是我的平行世界的話其他世界的我到底經歷了什麼？」小十代看著兩個不同經歷的自己對峙著，不安的手不自覺抓緊了手中的決鬥盤與卡組。

是什麼經歷才會讓不同世界的自己明明與自己年紀看來相差不大卻又滿溢著肅殺之氣？

 

『對方隨時會暴起攻擊，在他接受我們的存在與解釋前掩護好小十代。』十代對著領口上的麥克風對遊星下著指示，卻讓遊星更加不解十代如今的行動。

『為什麼不讓小十代前輩直接回來，而是讓他留在現場？』照理說，直接帶小十代回去才是上策。

『要是我對我那時期的記憶沒記錯的話，要說服霸王時期的我小十代不可或缺.......嘖！』還未與遊星解釋完畢，地獄小鬼在霸王的示意下發起了攻擊，從卡組中抽出了N.大地鼴鼠插入VKS槍托旁的卡槽後射出子彈，守備召喚出的大地鼴鼠在阻擋住攻擊後碎裂而消散於空中，而地獄小鬼也在攻擊後回到了霸王的手牌中。

「這個猝不急防的攻擊模式還真是似曾相識啊。」確認方才倉皇間抽到的手牌後發動了手中的英雄到來，受到生命扣減而稍微踉蹌下後穩住了身形，將E.HERO影霧女郎插進卡槽後召喚出實體守住一行人的安危，覆蓋上一張卡後持續顧慮著小十代的情況與霸王十代的行動。

霸王十代依舊靜默的抽牌後再度召喚出了地獄小鬼，緊接著發動二重召喚後召喚出E-HERO 懷恨之刃，「......發動黑暗融合。」

「融合召喚，E-HERO懷恨魔王，並發動效果。」霸王注視著身為對手的十代，「如果你真的是平行世界的我，應該能料到接下來的結局。」

「結束了。」

十代場上的影霧女郎在懷恨魔王的效果下轉成了攻擊模式，而明顯弱於懷恨魔王許多的怪獸也只能朝向對方發動自爆般的攻擊。

「輸？這可不一定。」十代直到此刻才勾起了熟悉的笑容，「發動覆蓋的陷阱卡，異次元通道-鏡之門。」

依然是自爆般的攻擊，然而，雙方怪獸的控制權交換了。怪獸對撞的風流吹向了雙方，霸王十代在強烈的衝擊下依舊佇立著，如同未受到任何傷害一般。

僅有略微顫抖的左手能彰顯方才受到的生命傷害。

「......這世界是怎麼回事？」發覺自己的身體狀況與以往的狀態不同，受損的生命值不是反應於身上，而是更深層的，像是整個精神受到破碎撞擊後的精神渙散與苦痛。

「原因很多，不過不建議直接在這裡召喚怪獸，這裡可不是隨心所欲，把決鬥視為生命的精靈界了。」十代小心翼翼的靠近著霸王十代，「願意聽我解釋了嗎？」

霸王手上的決鬥盤收攏成了圓盤作為回應。

「這裡究竟，是哪裡？」霸王十代的金眸凝視眼前與自己如此相似的兩人。


End file.
